Heart of Jewels
by ErinTimber
Summary: This is a fanfiction containing AsaKiku (main pairing), Ameripan, EngRoma, and Romerica. I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. This is just a fanmade story for fun. Enjoy!
1. Wanted in the Sunrise

Arthur awoke with a slight creaking of the ship. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his blond hair tousled and the lack of sleep colouring the skin under his eyes. He slid off of his bed, slipping on his boots, and grabbed his red coat, sliding it on as he walked out of his quarters. It was close to dawn, yet the sun hadn't started to rise just yet. The crew was still asleep, so the ship was quiet except for the creaking of the wood every now and then.  
He went to the rigging and wrapped his fingers around the net. He swung himself so he was on the outside of the ship and began to climb up it. The air was cool and felt nice. Arthur made it to the crow's nest and sat down, his right knee pulled up to his chest. He tilted his head up and looked at the moon overhead, smiling slightly at the beautiful night sky.  
Surrounded by his two favourite things: the night sky and the ocean. The salty sea smell was almost overwhelming, but it still had a sense of home to him nonetheless. He hardly ever got to sit at the top of his ship, just watching the sunrise. It was one of those things that calmed him down. And he needed that more than anything.  
Lately, many of the other countries' ships had been targeting him. He was at the top of the bounty list and he wouldn't be surprised if something ridiculous happened tomorrow. He barely had been able to get any sleep and most of the crew were starting to doubt serving under Captain Kirkland. Only his first mate and the first few members he had recruited still had their faith in him.  
Arthur rubbed his face, leaning his head against the wood behind him. He kind of smirked at nothing in particular as he remembered how many people had tried to kill him in the past week. Spain, Prussia, even the few colonies America had that he didn't have possession of. He wouldn't be surprised if China or Japan came after him next. Ah, but what could he do about it? He was a pirate and pirates hunted other pirates. Surely the others have realized this by now, especially that idiot Antonio.  
Arthur saw the sun start to rise, watching the midnight black sky start to turn to a deep violet. He heard the waves lap against his ship and a few seagulls calling. Other than that, it was quiet and peaceful, two of the things Arthur didn't really have the time to enjoy anymore. The stars slowly started to vanish as the sun continued to rise.  
His mind was blank as he just sat there, watching the sky. He was grateful for the distraction and he really did need something to ease his nerves. He wouldn't admit to the crew that a sunrise was what calmed him down, considering it was a tad cheesy, but he still loved it. The colors were magnificent, almost like a work of art how they reflected in the surface of the ocean. It was the best sight anyone could ask for. So why couldn't the English captain get to enjoy it as much as he wished?  
Well, no point in dwelling on it. Getting upset over something ridiculous as not being able to watch the sun rise wasn't really what Arthur needed to be doing. What he needed to be doing was making preparations. He needed more supplies and his ship still had to be repaired from the last attack. They were running low on mortars and cannon balls, and he wasn't going to risk getting attacked without anything to defend his ship. Luckily a port was close by.  
The sun had almost fully risen, the last remnants of the night sky found by the faint image of a lowering moon in the west. The sky was now tinted with rosy pinks, light oranges, and faint purples. The low hanging sun had a mirrored reflection on the ocean water.  
He smiled but realized he couldn't stay up there anymore as the crew were about to start waking up. Arthur stood up and was about to go to the rigging again when he froze. He listened, making sure he had heard correctly. He thought he might've heard the sound of cannon fire, but when he stopped, everything was quiet again. He furrowed his brow, but then shrugged his shoulders, thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him.  
He quickly climbed down the rigging and jumped back on the deck. He went back into his quarters to grab his hat real fast and then came back out, rolling his neck a little. He went to where the helm was and sat on one of the crates there, pulling out his journal and writing his daily entry.  
 _I'm still being hunted. Every now and then, I swear I hear the sound of cannon fire. Maybe these attacks are starting to get to me. Maybe I'm getting too old for this. No, Antonio is way older than me, yet he keeps this up. I've lost too many members of my crew for my liking, and I know the attacks won't stop until I'm either captured or killed. Of course, being captured is more likely. It is hard to kill a nation._  
He closed his journal and set it aside. He knew today was going to be a long one. He usually woke up earlier when it was. Whatever would happen, he wasn't sure if he was going to be prepared for it. And he had a feeling that he truly wasn't.

Kiku walked down the hall, each of the soldiers standing at attention as he walked past them. He made his way to his conference room, even though no one else was in there. Upon entering, he went to the desk and grabbed the bounty he had been given earlier that day, running his gloved hand down the picture of the man on it.  
Arthur Kirkland, British pirate captain, also the representative of England.  
He was another nation like Kiku, yet the two had never met. Now he was supposed to go out and capture this man for being an extremely dangerous pirate. He had no clue just how dangerous Arthur was, nor if he could even find him. The ocean was vast and there was no telling where he was. Still, even if he had to search for weeks just to find this man, Kiku was going to capture Arthur.  
Someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Kiku said, setting the flyer under one of the books that was on the desk.  
One of the Japanese soldiers came in, bowing to Kiku respectively. "Sir, we may have found Arthur's ship. We believe he's near the Gulf of Mexico, traveling towards the island of Puerto Rico."  
"Very good," Kiku said. "Ready the ships. With any luck, we'll be able to catch him."  
The soldier bowed once again before leaving. Kiku sat at his desk, rubbing his temples. It was a fifty-fifty chance that they would find Arthur, possibly even less than that. He could always change where he was headed. Someone else could capture him. He could get caught in a storm. The possibilities of Kiku not being able to find him seemed to be endless and it unsettled the Japanese nation. However, Arthur needed to be captured. They had no intentions of killing him.  
They simply needed answers and those answers could only be found in him.


	2. The Pain is but a Second Thought

_Everyone has a tiny sadist in them. Some people just tend to let that sadist out more than others. But I assure you, those that lock away their inner demons cannot control them forever. Once they slip out, they will never be tamed again._

Arthur leaned against a building of a general store where his first mate was. His eyes watched as some children ran around, laughing. He held his hat in his hands, his fingers twisting the long, fluffy feather around and around as he observed the playing children. They were on a small island in the Caribbean, one that Arthur believed was Puerto Rico. The kids playing definitely were of Spanish origin, considering they had some of Antonio's features, yet they had mixed races as well, though Arthur couldn't place his finger on the others.  
One of the kids, a young boy, looked up and saw the pirate watching them. He smiled and scampered over to Arthur.  
"Wow, are you a pirate?" the boy asked, his voice filled with excitement and wonder only a child could pull off.  
Arthur smiled. "Why, yes, I am."  
The boy's eyes twinkled as if he were looking at an idol. "That's incredible! I've never seen a real life pirate before!"  
Arthur raised an eyebrow and knelt in front of the boy standing before him. "You don't know much about pirates, do you, lad?" he asked, his smile turning into a playful smirk.  
The boy twisted his face in a contemplative expression before shaking his head. "But I don't have to! I think pirates are brave."  
Arthur chuckled. "Brave, huh?" he questioned. "Well, while I'm waiting for someone, why don't you wear this and show me just how brave of a pirate you are?" Arthur asked as he placed his hat on the boy's head.  
It was big and the boy had to hold it up with his hands, but a smile was still on his face. He turned and ran over to his friends, imitating 'pirate talk' and threatening to have them walk the plank.  
Arthur shook his head and straightened back up. He could never get over the wonder and amazement, not to mention ignorance and oblivion a child could possess. In a way, that was heaven in itself. Thinking you're safe even though the world could be crumbling around you, having a glitter of wonder in your eyes even if there is nothing to be impressed by. Arthur tilted his head to the side a little, listening to the Spanish dialect. Thinking on it, he was surprised the boy knew English.  
"If you keep staring at those children, people might start to think you're a pedophile," Arthur's first mate said as he walked out of the store.  
Arthur jumped and turned to face the man. He narrowed his eyes. "You're the one who told me to wait out here. What else am I supposed to do other than people watch?"  
Liam raised an eyebrow at his captain. "Whatever you say, Cap'ain," he said. "Now, might I ask where your hat is?"  
Arthur jerked his thumb in the direction of the playing children.  
"You goin' soft, sir?" Liam asked, a teasing smile on his face.  
"They're children. Don't think I'll treat you any differently because I let a child wear my hat," Arthur said, giving his first mate a pointed look.  
Liam laughed. "Aye, aye, Cap-"  
But then his voice was cut off by the sound of cannon fire. Close cannon fire. Both Arthur and his first mate glanced in the direction of the docks where Arthur's ship was located. Without even exchanging a breath of a word, they both took off in a run. Arthur asked for his hat as he ran and gave the kid a smile when he passed him and retrieved his possession. Arthur could see his crew panicking, getting the sails ready. Arthur jumped onto the deck and quickly made his way to the helm.  
"What's happening?" he shouted at one of the nearest crew members.  
"It's Japan!" the member responded before hurrying off to get a cannon loaded.  
 _Japan? How in the bloody hell did he find me?_  
Arthur clenched his jaw, anger and frustration gnawing at him. Even Japan was after him! He had a feeling it would happen, yes, but so soon? How was it even possible that they found him? Did Japan send ships ahead to track him? Has Japan been tailing him this whole time?  
It didn't matter! If they stayed docked, the whole ship would be sunk!  
"Full sail, now!" Arthur commanded.  
But it was no use. Japan's ships had already immobilized them. Letting a string of curses flow from his mouth, Arthur unsheathed his sword. He made his way down to the deck, shouting orders at his crew. They couldn't move, but they wouldn't go down without a fight. If Japan was going to play dirty by attacking them while docked, Arthur would make sure to prove to the other nation that he was stubborn and wouldn't take this lightly.  
The ship tilted and rocked as Japan's ship fired multiple cannons at the hull of the ship. Arthur stumbled and nearly fell to his knees, but quickly got back up. He shouted to his men to fire, his heart pounding violently with adrenaline. He had experience and Japan chose the wrong nation to mess with.  
Arthur heard a gunshot, along with a thud. He turned, but before he could see who had gotten injured, or worse, killed, he felt a grasp on his arm. He turned to meet Liam's eyes.  
"Just what the hell are you doing?" Arthur snapped, trying to yank his arm away from his first mate's grip.  
Liam shook his head. "Japan's naval army is one of the strongest around. We don't stand a chance," he said as he dragged Arthur towards his cabin.  
"Liam, let me go!" Arthur struggled desperately, but the man was just as strong, possibly even stronger than him.  
Liam shoved Arthur into his cabin. Arthur spun around and found himself slamming into the door, yelling at his first mate to open it. "I made a vow to make sure you lived, England. Until I draw my last breath, I am keeping you safe!" Liam yelled from the other side, the sound of something scraping along the wooden deck nearly drowning out the panicked voices of the other crew.  
"Liam, open the fucking door!" Arthur snapped, ramming his shoulder against it.  
"Not a chance, Cap'ain!"  
"Liam!"  
Then, there wasn't another word from him. Just screaming and yelling. Arthur pounded his fist against the door, tried to pry it open, rammed his body against it, yet to no avail, he was stuck in there. He placed his forehead against the wood, his hand resting next to his face. He closed his eyes and stood there, forced to listen to the sounds outside, the clashing of swords, the gunshots, the screams and cries.  
 _They're hopeless without their captain. Liam, you bloody idiot!_  
Arthur didn't know how long he stood there, listening to his crew being slaughtered by Japan and his soldiers. Fury swirled around inside the nation, his nails digging into his palm. Humans couldn't stand a chance against a nation. What was Liam thinking? That bloody idiot! Japan would have to come and take all of his land for him to be killed. England would have to be destroyed, perished, and claimed as Japan territory for him to die. A sword or a gunshot couldn't kill him. Didn't Liam know that?!  
Arthur shook his head, grinding his teeth, the awful sound of the friction between the enamel echoing in his ears. He waiting, counting in his head how many times he heard a gun fire, how many times he heard a thud signaling another fallen member. Until everything grew silent.  
With burning hatred in his green eyes, Arthur backed away from the door until the back of his thighs hit the desk bolted into the floorboards. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the door before him.  
He wasn't going to hesitate. Whoever dared to open the door, he would not hesitate. His finger rested firmly on the trigger. Whether it be a Japanese soldier or Japan himself, Arthur wouldn't stop himself from putting a bullet in someone's head or chest. He wasn't going to be captured by a smaller nation, nor by someone who had obliterated an entire crew. Arthur narrowed his eyes, keeping them locked on the door, forcing himself to slow his breathing.  
No hesitation. They had none, and neither would he.  
He heard the same scraping noise from earlier, noting that something was, in fact, being pushed away. He took deep breaths, his heart slowing even though the adrenaline was still fresh in his veins. Arthur stood there, keeping his gun pointed, even after his arm started to ache. Someone cleared their throat from the outside.  
"Arthur Kirkland, we know you are in there. I also have a feeling that you are armed. Please set your weapons aside so we don't have to take any drastic measures," someone said. That voice was so calm and soft. No human could ever speak so... humbly? Was that the right word for it? It had to be Japan. That voice could carry the power of a thousand gods if it needed to, but it could also lull a child to sleep.  
Arthur's narrowed eyes turned into a frightful glare, but he didn't say a single word. He kept his lips tightly shut, his finger twitching against the trigger of his pistol. Was it also possible to despise and adore a voice at the same time? How did something like that work? How could one hate and love the same thing?  
Anger swirled around inside Arthur again as confusion settled within him. He bit his tongue so he didn't scream out in rage, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. _Just open the bloody door already,_ his mind spat, as if the nation on the other side could hear him.  
He heard a sigh tinted with frustration. "I see you have made your choice."  
The door started opening and Arthur's finger pressed harder against the trigger. No hesitation. No hesitation. No...  
Arthur found himself staring at a rather small man, with warm chocolate brown eyes and raven coloured hair. His face was set into an expressionless mask as he peered into the cabin. A katana was in his hand, dripping with blood Arthur was certain belonged to his felled crew. He was wearing a black uniform, blood spattered on the dark fabric, though it was difficult to spot at first glance. He looked like a god, standing in front of the pirate, so calm and emotionless as the lifeblood of his enemies was stained on him, decorating him like rose petals found at midnight.  
Arthur clenched his jaw. _What a sickening thought..._  
He jumped back into reality after he realized he hadn't fired his gun. He went to shoot, but he had hesitated. He was kicked in the back of the knee, sending him falling to the ground. The pistol was jerked out of his hand and the end was slammed into his head. He saw stars as he gasped from the blow, his heart pounding violently against his rib cage. He fell onto his hands, blood running down from the side of his face. Someone tangled their fingers in his hair and jerked his head back, his neck popping and sending a twinge of pain down his spine. He met those chocolate brown eyes that carried no hint of any kind of emotion. Just blank, never ending pools of near blackness.  
"What a troublesome nation you are," the man snapped. "Yet, I wonder why no one else has been able to capture you. This was almost too easy." A dry, humourless laugh left his lips. "And they call you 'Great Britain'."  
Fire flashed in Arthur's eyes, but before he could say anything, someone tied a cloth around his mouth, silencing any words he could utter. He glared at the man, his nails digging into his palms. His arms were yanked to his back, one of his shoulders popping out of place. His hands were roughly tied together, the roped burning his skin. Arms violently pulled him to his feet. When he looked up again, he was met by those bloody eyes once again.  
Disgust and admiration flooded into Arthur, inevitably pissing him off even more. The man grabbed Arthur's jaw in his hand and brought their faces close together.  
"Why don't you play nice while we have you as a... special guest?" His face still showed no expression. Just a blank, hard set mask. He was so calm. How? "You'll also refer to me as Kiku Honda while we are around humans, but when it is just you and I, you will call me Japan. Understood, Mr. Kirkland?" Kiku threw Arthur's head to the side and turned on his heel, walking out of the cabin. Arthur was dragged behind him, his head bowed. He didn't want to see the dead bodies littered on the deck. A dry smile that looked more like a sneer grew on his lips, even though a piece of cloth was tied around his head and stuck in his mouth.  
 _I told you... Never hesitate..._

Arthur was chained to a wall with iron cuffs, his body bared except for his trousers. The cloth was still tied around his head and he refused to look up. He started grinding his teeth again, his jaw aching and nearly locking up on occasion.  
"You're rather infuriating, you know?" Kiku asked quietly as he knelt down in front of the imprisoned pirate, tilting the other man's face up with his finger. A hard and dangerous glare immediately set over Arthur's face as he was forced to meet Kiku's eyes. Kiku chuckled dryly and reached behind Arthur to untie the cloth around his head. When the cloth was removed, Arthur's mouth hung open painfully, the corners of his mouth red from how tightly the cloth had been tied.  
"What an interesting sight. Captain Arthur Kirkland, chained to a wall, with his mouth hanging open like an animal," Kiku said quietly as he clutched Arthur's hair and yanked his head back. "Some nation you are."  
A light band of amber appeared around Arthur's pupils, his glare growing even more hateful. He leaned his face closer to Kiku's. "Fuck. You," he hissed before spitting in the other nation's face.  
Kiku closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, an annoyed noise leaving his lips as he released Arthur's hair to wipe the saliva from his face. He opened his eyes and Arthur finally caught a glimmer of an emotion: a dark anger.  
"You are definitely a pirate," Kiku snapped before bringing the back of his hand to Arthur's cheek, the sound of skin on skin contact causing the two guards in the cell-like room to wince. Arthur's head moved with the blow, his cheek turning a dark red as his skin stung violently.  
"If you're going to cause me problems, I'll have to punish you," Kiku said quietly, his irises turning back to empty brown orbs. Arthur glared at Kiku again, his nails digging into his palms.  
"Just what the fuck do you want from me?" Arthur snapped, his anger and rage showing too much in his eyes and his voice. He wondered how Kiku could stay so calm and emotionless.  
That little sense of hatred and admiration built up in Arthur's chest, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath, which he held as he waited for Kiku's response.  
"Your plans," Kiku said vaguely as he stood up, resting his hand on the hilt of his katana. He peered down at Arthur like a king would look down at a filthy slave.  
"Plans? I don't have any plans," Arthur said, his mouth burning every time he moved his lips. He snaked his tongue out to moisten his dry lips, involuntarily wincing at the nearly split corners of his mouth.  
"Don't lie to me, Kirkland," Kiku spat. "You're a wanted man and anyone is willing to pay for your capture, or your dead body."  
"Then give me away for ransom because I have nothing to tell you."  
Kiku narrowed his eyes and pulled out his katana, pressing the tip of the blade to Arthur's throat, who tilted his head back to avoid being stabbed. "Defiant, are we?" Kiku asked in that same calm voice.  
"Piss off," Arthur snapped.  
Kiku's lip curled back in slight disgust as he pulled the katana away from Arthur's throat. In the blink of an eye, the smaller nation slashed Arthur's chest, causing him to gasp and squirm in pain as warm blood ran down his torso. Arthur bowed his head, not wanting Kiku to see the tears the lined his bottom lids.  
"You think I'm playing around, but you're really starting to get on my nerves," Kiku said as he knelt down in front of Arthur again, grabbing a handful of hair and yanking the bigger nation's head up.  
But he wasn't expecting to see the tears in Arthur's eyes, his hand subconsciously losing its grip in the other's blond hair. His chocolate brown eyes stared at the shining emeralds that held so much anger and hatred within them, the tears that rimmed them, and the unspoken pain that seemed to radiate off of Arthur.  
For the first time, Kiku had let the kind side of his personality show as he stood up, sheathing his katana and gesturing towards the guards. "Get him cleaned up. Make sure he doesn't bleed out," he ordered in Japanese, not even bothering to give Arthur a second glance.  
Arthur watched silently, his chest throbbing and stinging madly. He felt nauseous and a headache was pounding away at his temples, his vision blurred slightly.  
"We'll continue this tomorrow. Get some rest, Mr. Kirkland," Kiku said quietly before exiting the cell-like area, leaving Arthur alone with the two guards.  
Arthur glared up at them. "Touch me and I'll break your fucking fingers," he snapped.  
One of the guards snickered. "As if you could, _dog_ ," he snapped, clearly going off of the term seadog used for pirates and twisting it into an insult.  
Arthur glared. "Go chase after your nation like the little pets you are," he hissed.  
Arthur's eyes snapped open and he bowed his head, panting heavily as his vision dimmed and horrible nausea churned in his stomach. He whimpered and squeezed his thighs together, his nails drawing blood from how hard he was pressing them into his skin.  
"Oh, so you do have something down there," the guard teased as he bent down and started cleaning the blood off Arthur's chest. "In my opinion, you should sit here and bleed out. Japan is a lot kinder than I," the guard whispered.  
Arthur kept his head bowed, his heart pounding violently in his ears as his wound was cleaned. Everything after that was a blur and he only came to his senses when the guards left him alone. He lifted his head, his green eyes emotionless and dull.  
 _Torture me all you like, Kiku Honda. You're not going to get a word out of me._


	3. And He Sailed the Seven Seas

**_{A/N_**  
 ** _This chapter contains smut. I would say you could skip the chapter if you don't like smut, but there is things for the plot in here. I'll bold the cut offs that are at the beginning of the scene and at the end. If you do like smut, I hope you like it! ^°^}_**

 _There's something about him, the way he carries himself. He takes his status and twists it into arrogance. Yet I've seen tears in the man's eyes. He's this big-headed, self-centered pirate, but he's somehow struck remorse in my heart._

Kiku sat in his cabin, his face resting in his hands. His heart lightly pounding and his breathing was the only thing he could hear.  
It had been five days since Arthur's capture, and Kiku didn't live up to his word in going back to the captured pirate. He sent his guards to feed the nation and give him water, but other than that, Arthur hadn't seen or heard of Kiku since the first night. Kiku wasn't entirely sure why he wouldn't go back down there, but he had a fairly strong idea.  
It was those blasted tears he had seen welling up in the pirate's eyes.  
It was such an unusual sight: this arrogant pirate who believes he's higher than everyone simply because he was the personification of Great Britain chained to a wall with a gash on his chest and tears in his eyes. Kiku wasn't expecting it, and it shocked him down to the core. Though he hadn't shown it, he somehow noticed the remorse he felt for causing those tears.  
Kiku scoffed and took his hat off, resting it on his bed. He chewed his lip as he thought about going down there, at least for a little. It was late and the ship was currently docked, the crew asleep except for the two guards watching near Arthur's "quarters".  
 _Ah, what the hell?_  
Kiku stood up, not bothering to grab his hat or his katana as he made his way down to the prisoner's quarters, waving the guards away when they questioned why he was up and sent them to bed. He took in a deep breath and walked into the holing area.  
Arthur had his head bowed and his whole body was slumped. The only thing holding him up was the chains imprisoning him to the wall. He looked thinner, but other than that and his dirtied skin, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. All the wounds Kiku had inflicted on him had already healed up, a perk of being a nation.  
Kiku walked up to Arthur and knelt down, examining the pirate's bared chest. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch the area where the gash from his katana used to be.  
"Finally decided to grow a pair and come down to see me?"  
Kiku jumped and pulled his hand away, watching as Arthur lifted his head. Green, tired, and empty orbs stared at the smaller nation. Arthur's face was an expressionless mask, all the anger he had possessed the day he was captured completely gone. Kiku didn't like this side of Arthur, nor did he like how tired the other nation looked. He swallowed the painful lump that had lodged itself in his throat, but didn't say a thing.  
Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Well? Are you going to say something?" he snapped, but his words and his voice lacked the bite he had meant to have.  
Kiku cleared his throat and stood up, clasping his hands behind his back. "I simply came to check on how you were doing," he said quietly, forcing his expression to not give anything away.  
Arthur scoffed and bowed his head again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Funny, I thought you didn't give two shits about my well-being," he muttered, shifting a little. The chains rattled quietly with Arthur's movement which caused the cuffs to move slightly. Kiku caught sight of bruises lining Arthur's wrist and there was even a fine cut along his right wrist. The ends of the cuffs had obviously started digging into his skin, but at this point, Arthur didn't seem to really care.  
Kiku chewed the inside of his cheek and pulled up the wooden chair that was in the corner of the room, sitting down directly in front of Arthur. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and unlocked one of the cuffs, Arthur's right arm falling limply to his side. Arthur hissed when his arm immediately got the pins-and-needles feeling, trying to shake it, but it had no feeling in it.  
"I'll give you some relief," Kiku said as he stuck the keys back in his suit's pocket, watching Arthur with curious and cautious eyes.  
Arthur glanced up at the Japanese, his irises shining with a mixture of emotions. Kiku noticed confusion easily, but the other emotions weren't so easily identifiable.  
"That was unexpected," Arthur said quietly before looking down at the cut on his wrist.  
Kiku chuckled lightly. "I'm not as cruel as I make myself out to be," he said, meeting Arthur's quiet tone of voice.  
Arthur hesitantly locked his gaze back onto Kiku's, trying to swallow down the dryness in his throat. "You do a pretty nice job at putting on a mask," he said, his green eyes lighting up slightly.  
Kiku noticed the lightening of Arthur's irises and smiled internally. "Do I?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.  
Arthur lifted his right shoulder in a coy shrug. "At least I think you do," he said, leaning his head against the wall. "What, do you not think so?"  
Kiku chewed his lip for a few seconds before responding. "I've never liked having to put on a mask. But I have learned that you have to be cruel every once in a while," he answered, crossing his legs and pulling off the white glove on his hand.  
Arthur raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "Cruelty has to be an option?" he questioned.  
Kiku sighed. "As if you haven't been cruel before," he said softly.  
Arthur chuckled but didn't say anything to Kiku's statement. He met the other's eyes and tried to decipher what Kiku was feeling. It was the one thing Arthur found himself admiring and hating about the other nation the most, how those eyes seemed to stay completely void of any emotion, yet seemed to gather everything in their silent and empty state. It made his blood boil and he wanted to scream at the man to show some bloody emotion, but it also made him wish he could do the same.  
Kiku tilted his head slightly. "What are you looking at?" he asked quietly, his voice laced with gentleness.  
"Your eyes," Arthur answered with no hesitation.  
Kiku blinked, his dark eyes changing to a lighter tone for a split second before fading back. "My eyes? Why?" he questioned, intrigued.  
A sly smile rose on Arthur's lips. "They disgust me," he answered, smirking as he saw Kiku's jaw clench. "But," he continued, "there's something about them I find myself admiring."  
Kiku's jaw relaxed and he blinked multiple times, as if Arthur's words had sent something into his eyes. His mind reeled and he furrowed his brow. What did he mean they disgusted him but he also admired them? How was that even possible?  
Kiku clicked his tongue in annoyance and stood up, slipping his glove back on. _Damn pirate, always sneaking his way into something he shouldn't..._  
Arthur chuckled. "Leaving so soon?" he asked with a light teasing tone in his voice. "Aw, I was hoping you would do something about this boredom." He sighed and ran his free hand through his tangled and greasy hair. "I guess not. Such a shame."  
Kiku's eyes flashed with anger and he clutched Arthur's hair, yanking his head back, emerald meeting dark brown. "I'm not here for your entertainment, Kirkland. This is my ship and you're nothing but my prisoner," the Japanese nation hissed out.  
He was shocked when the smile remained on Arthur's face, his expression that of a smug pride. Without realizing it, Kiku had slipped up and showed emotion once again to the captured pirate.  
"Is that so, _Kiku Honda_?" Arthur asked, using the nation's human name to piss him off even more. "And what are you going to do about it?" he threatened, loving how Kiku's eyes darkened with even more anger.  
The next thing Arthur knew was that Kiku's foot was pressed up against his groin, pushing against the sensitive area roughly. Arthur had his head bowed and was panting quietly as he squirmed under the other's foot, his breath hitching as pain continuously shot through his stomach.  
Kiku glared down at the pirate, pressing his foot harder against the nation's crotch, eliciting a gasp and a groan of pain from Arthur's lips.  
"Not so cocky now, are you?" Kiku snapped, crossing his arms.  
Arthur lifted his head and met Kiku's glare with his own, quiet pants causing his chest to rise and fall quickly. "Get your bloody foot off of me," he snapped breathlessly, trying to move his hips away from the Japanese nation.  
Kiku chuckled and put all his weight onto his foot, causing Arthur to gasp again and throw his head back as he gripped Kiku's ankle. However, he made no move to lift the foot off of his crotch as a light groan slid past Arthur's lips, his eyes closing half way.  
Kiku clicked his tongue. "You're a damn pervert," he hissed out.  
Arthur narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as he did so, Kiku started rubbing his foot harshly against the nation's sensitive area. Arthur's breath hitched in his throat before it rolled out of him in a quiet moan, his cheeks turning red at the sudden pleasure running through him.  
Kiku swallowed the lump that was lodged in his throat, his lips automatically growing dry from the sound of Arthur's moan. He clasped his hands behind his back, subtly wringing them together, and moistened his lips with his tongue, watching the man practically writhe underneath him.  
Arthur now had his head resting against the wall, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he subconsciously moved his hips against Kiku's foot. Kiku realized what was happening as Arthur grinded against him and a thin line of sweat beaded his forehead as Arthur continued to moan quietly. Kiku stared as the pirate's face twisted with pleasure and his cheeks turned a dark red.  
Kiku hadn't planned this. By God, did he not plan this.  
He made a move to pull his foot away, but Arthur kept it where it was. He lifted his head from the wall and glared at Kiku. "You started this, and you're going to finish it. You're not leaving until I say so," he growled out.  
Kiku swallowed, panic rising in his chest as he tried to yank his foot away. "Let go of me, you pervert!" he exclaimed.  
Arthur clicked his tongue, a fire lighting up in his eyes. But then a smirk rose on his face. "You say that, but it's obvious you took a certain enjoyment from seeing me like that," he said quietly, his voice suddenly husky.  
Kiku's face flushed and he had to grip the back of the chair next to him so he didn't lose his balance and fall. He tried to hide the fact he did like what he saw and heard, but it wasn't any good since Arthur had already seen it.  
"Finish what you started, Kiku," Arthur hissed, yanking on the smaller nation's foot, which caused him to yelp.  
"Y-you're crazy if you think I'm doing things like _that_ with you," Kiku snapped, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the chair.  
Arthur laughed a little. "Says the one who is now turned on _because_ of me," he said, a devilish smirk still on his lips. "I can make more noises if you want me to," he whispered, rolling his hips against Kiku's foot and moaning quietly.  
Kiku's face turned a dark red, matching Arthur's flushed cheeks. "F-fine!" he exclaimed as his insistent hard-on pressed against his uniform's pants. "But we are _not_ doing anything here," he said, his breathing heavy and shallow. He couldn't believe he was doing this. A part of him said he could turn and walk out, but the iron grip on his ankle was intimidating all on its own.  
He swallowed and grabbed his keys, bending down to unlock the other cuff. "If you touch me or try anything before we get to my cabin, you'll regret it," Kiku threatened.  
Arthur chuckled. "You have my word," he said quietly.  
 ****  
Kiku shoved Arthur into his cabin, the pirate hitting the built in desk inside with a small 'oof' leaving his lips. Kiku turned to close the door and lock it before sighing in relief, grateful none of the guards had seen the two.  
Arthur turned and leaned against the desk, folding his arms over his bare chest as Kiku hesitantly turned around. "Well, you're not just going to stand there, are you?" he asked, watching the smaller man with a gaze filled with what looked like hunger.  
It sent a chill down Kiku's spine.  
He hesitantly took a step towards the pirate, shaking lightly as fear started to grow in him. He had no idea what Arthur was going to do to his body, but whatever it was, he knew it was going to hurt.  
And somehow, that made Kiku want what was going to happen even more.  
Once Kiku was close enough to Arthur, the pirate reached out and snaked his arm around the other man's waist. Only now did Kiku realize that Arthur was nearly a head taller than him as he was pulled towards him. Their chests touched and Kiku turned a dark red once again.  
Arthur chuckled as Kiku's hands were placed on his shoulders, the Japanese nation turning his head away in embarrassment. "You've never had sex before, have you?" he questioned, leaning down towards Kiku's ear.  
Kiku bit his lip, not answering as he felt something hard against his thigh. His breath grew heavy and ragged as he lightly dug his nails into Arthur's skin.  
Arthur winced a little but chuckled again, nibbling on Kiku's ear lobe.  
Kiku's breath hitched in his throat and he felt himself grow harder, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I don't expect you to be gentle with me," he said quietly, unable to hear himself through the pulse echoing in his ears.  
Arthur smirked before kissing Kiku's neck, losing himself in his lust that Kiku had started. "What makes you say that?" he questioned, slipping his hand underneath Kiku's uniform shirt.  
Kiku couldn't help but tilt his head to the side to allow Arthur better access to his neck, his eyes closing almost immediately. Arthur's lips felt too good against his skin, and he nearly forgot what he was going to say. "I've angered you too much for you to be gentle with me," he said, his voice showing a hint of fear.  
Arthur hummed in response and drug his tongue up Kiku's neck, the smaller nation gasping as his breath hitched in his throat. He dug his nails even farther into Arthur's skin, regretting his decision now. He was letting a pirate, of all people, do things to him.  
Arthur started to trail kisses up to Kiku's cheek, lightly grinding against Kiku's thigh. He moaned softly, pulling his head away to meet Kiku's eyes, smirking when he saw the brown eyes lighten with the subtle pleasure he was feeling.  
"You know, it is often when a captor takes in their prisoner as a whore," Arthur said softly.  
Kiku scoffed and pushed himself away from Arthur a little, though the strong arm around his waist kept him from doing much. "Yes, but the prisoner usually doesn't fuck the captor," he said, scowling at the pirate.  
Arthur chuckled. "How cute it is that you know I'm the one topping," he said.  
Kiku rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it, Kirkland," he snapped.  
"Tsk, so impatient," Arthur scolded, kissing the corner of Kiku's mouth. "You need to learn how to relax."  
Kiku swallowed as he felt Arthur's other hand travel to the waistband of his pants. He tried to pull away, but found his efforts in vain.  
Arthur clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Why do you suddenly not want this?"  
Kiku looked up at Arthur with frightful eyes. "Because you're a pirate," he answered, which made Arthur give the smaller nation a deadly glare.  
In one swift motion, Arthur picked Kiku up. The smaller nation yelped and held onto the other, glaring at Arthur. Arthur snickered as he tossed Kiku onto his bed, the nation gasping as Arthur climbed on top of him.  
"You know, I have to admit, I have found you rather enticing since I first met you," Arthur said quietly as he peered down at Kiku while pinning him down to the mattress.  
Kiku stared up at Arthur with wide brown eyes. "Oh?" he questioned.  
Arthur chuckled. "After all, not many people are able to destroy my ship and capture me," he said. "Though I'm not too pleased about it, I do admire you for being the first to do as such."  
Kiku squirmed a little underneath Arthur, turning his head away. "Nice to know," he mumbled, shifting his thighs to hide his insistent hard-on.  
Arthur chuckled and placed his hand on Kiku's cheek, turning his head so their eyes met. He crashed his lips against the man's below him, causing Kiku to gasp and part his lips in surprise. Arthur roughly stuck his tongue into Kiku's mouth, ripping a moan from both of them. Kiku eagerly swirled his tongue around Arthur's, bucking his hips up against the other man's. Arthur groaned as he felt their erections brush and pressed his lips harder against Kiku's, dominating his mouth with his tongue easily.  
Arthur pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips. Kiku looked up at Arthur with half-lidded eyes as he breathed heavily, his cheeks darkly flushed.  
Arthur smirked and started unbuttoning Kiku's shirt, kissing each inch of newly exposed skin. Kiku shivered under the Brit, biting his lip and covering his eyes with his arm.  
Arthur finished with the buttons and moved his lips up to Kiku's nipples, kissing one gently. Kiku gasped and arched his back a little, panting slightly already. Arthur took the nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. His member grew harder at the moans coming from the smaller nation. He lightly nipped at the flesh in his mouth before sucking on it, reaching over with his hand to pinch and tease Kiku's other nipple.  
Kiku was practically melting with Arthur's touch, soft moans leaving his lips as he moved his hands to grip the sheets under him. He whimpered as his erection grew harder, bucking his hips again.  
Arthur pulled away, licking his lips as he sat up, staring down at Kiku with a smug look on his face. "So cute," he said softly. "The cruel nation from before has fallen to a mewling man, writhing under me."  
Kiku glared, but the lustful cloud in his eyes and the flush on his cheeks made the hateful look hardly intimidating.  
Arthur moved his hands down to Kiku's pants and slowly started sliding them down. Kiku watched as his face grew darker, breathing heavily as his chest rose and fell. After Kiku's lower body was bared, Arthur leaned down towards Kiku's member.  
"W-wait!" Kiku exclaimed, pushing himself onto his elbows.  
Arthur glanced up at Kiku, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked.  
Kiku bit his lip. "What are you doing?" he questioned.  
Arthur smiled. "What do you think?"  
Kiku swallowed the lump in his throat, looking down at his erection and Arthur's face.  
Arthur reached up and pushed Kiku back onto his back. "You need to learn how to relax," he said, sending the Japanese nation a lewd wink before taking the head of Kiku's member into his mouth.  
Kiku's breath hitched in his throat and his grip on the sheets tightened as he squeezed his eyes shut. Arthur started sucking on the small part of Kiku's member he had in his mouth, running his tongue along the tip teasingly. Kiku whimpered and moaned as he arched his back slightly, everything setting his veins on fire with sinful pleasure. Arthur hummed and slowly took in more of Kiku's member, eliciting a gasp from the Japanese. Arthur sucked harshly on the organ in his mouth, moving his hands down to hold Kiku's hips still once he felt the nation start rocking under him. Arthur started bobbing his head up and down, pressing his tongue on the underside of Kiku's member to create friction. He moaned quietly and hummed softly, sending vibrations down Kiku's shaft.  
Kiku was lightly shaking, his toes curling and his fingers aching from their hold on the sheets. Moans were leaving his lips as his mind grew hazy from the pleasure he was receiving. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself not to move his hips since he could feel Arthur's hands holding him down.  
Arthur increased his bobbing, moaning again. He went back to teasing the head again before taking all of Kiku into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could. Kiku gasped and shot up into a sitting position, moaning loudly as he gripped Arthur's hair. He bowed his head and subconsciously spread his legs even more.  
Arthur chuckled and pulled away from Kiku's member, looking up at the oriental through his lashes as he slowly drug his tongue up the underside of Kiku's member. Kiku moaned softly as he stared down at Arthur with half lidded eyes.  
Arthur leaned up and kissed Kiku lightly, grabbing the other's member. He slowly started stroking the organ that was slick with his saliva. Kiku moaned against Arthur's lips and immediately parted his own, wanting to feel their tongues rub against each other again. He groaned as he was rewarded with just that, their tongues entertwining. Arthur stroked Kiku faster, shifting as his pants had grown uncomfortable.  
Kiku was the one to break the heated kiss this time, tilting his head back. His lips were parted and moans were leaving them as Arthur continued to pleasure him. Arthur took this opportunity to nip at Kiku's neck and suck on the skin, causing the Japanese nation to gasp and shiver. Arthur's tongue brushed against the spot and Kiku seemed to melt from the attention.  
When Arthur pulled away from Kiku's neck, he kissed the mark he had left before meeting the dark lust-filled eyes. "Back or hands and knees?" he asked.  
Kiku blinked, trying to figure out what Arthur was asking through his hazy mind. "Back," he whispered after the realization struck him, scared of what he would sound like if he spoke at a normal volume.  
Arthur nodded once in confirmation before pushing Kiku back onto the bed, placing three fingers on his lower lip. Kiku swallowed and opened his mouth. Arthur slid his fingers into Kiku's mouth, groaning as he felt the Japanese's tongue run across the digits. When he felt as if his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Kiku's mouth and brought his hand to Kiku's entrance. With slight resistance, Arthur pushed a single finger in.  
Kiku gasped and squirmed at the intrusion, discomfort automatically overwhelming him. "Take it out," he whined, trying to pull his hips away.  
Arthur immediately kissed Kiku. "It'll pass. Just give it a second," he said gently, his lips brushing against Kiku's as he spoke.  
Kiku whimpered and shifted, trying to get used to the finger inside of him. After a few seconds, he nodded, signaling Arthur to continue.  
Arthur started moving his finger in and out of Kiku, chewing his lip at the moans and whimpers leaving the man below him. After a few more moans, Arthur inserted a second finger. Kiku moaned louder and turned his head to the side, panting heavily. Arthur pushed his fingers as deep as he could before he started scissoring them, thrusting them in and out of Kiku roughly. Kiku was writhing underneath Arthur, bucking his hips up and rolling them against the fingers inside him. When Arthur figured he was ready, he added the third finger and thrusted them in as deep as he could. Kiku gasped and a quiet cry left his lips, lifting his hips to allow Arthur better access. Arthur thrusted his fingers in and out of Kiku, shivering at how tight he was. Arthur pushed his fingers in deeply, curling them slightly to stretch the tight hole out. Kiku cried out and threw his head back, moving his hips faster against Arthur's fingers.  
Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He had to have him.  
In one swift movement, Arthur pulled his fingers out, leaving Kiku empty and panting for air. Arthur pulled his neglected member out and moved towards Kiku. He lifted the smaller nations legs and rested them on his shoulders, kissing one of his calves before lining up with Kiku's entrance.  
Arthur slid into Kiku, both nations moaning as he did so. Arthur bowed his head and gripped the sheets with one of his hands, panting as he pushed even more into Kiku. Kiku was whimpering and squirming again, his back already arching. Arthur pushed in the rest of the way and waited for the oriental to tell him to move.  
Kiku drew in deep shaky breaths before nodding. "Move," he whispered.  
Arthur immediately thrusted into Kiku, starting out slow and soft. Kiku was moaning quietly, closing his eyes as he focused on the feel of Arthur sliding in and out of him. His moans grew louder as Arthur progressively made his thrusts rougher and faster, the Brit moaning as well. Arthur grabbed Kiku's member, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Kiku gasped as Arthur thumbed his head occasionally, rocking his hips against the pirate's and thrusting into the hand wrapped around his member.  
Arthur then pushed himself in deeper, Kiku gasping as he felt Arthur brush a certain spot inside him. Arthur resumed his pace, his thrusts going in deeper than before. Kiku was moaning loudly now, his back arching high off the bed, gripping the sheets again.  
When Arthur hit his prostate, his eyes widened as he saw stars and a strangled cry left his lips. "Arthur! Right there!" he moaned out, rocking his hips against the Brit's.  
Arthur chuckled breathlessly and angled his thrusts to continuously hit Kiku's sweet spot, eliciting a cry each time. They were lost in their lust, moans and cries echoing around the room around them. Kiku was slowly losing his control as Arthur thrusted into him and stroked him simultaneously.  
It wasn't long before the oriental knew he was about to reach his little ecstasy. "A-Arthur," he moaned out. "I-I'm about to-" Before he could even finish, he released in Arthur's hand and onto his stomach. Arthur soon followed, moaning as he came deep inside Kiku.  
Arthur practically collapsed onto Kiku, both of them breathing heavily. Arthur pulled out of Kiku, causing the oriental to moan softly, and ran his clean hand through his hair. "Well... what did you think?" he asked as he looked into Kiku's eyes.  
Kiku swallowed and met Arthur's gaze. "That was... nice," he said quietly.  
Arthur chuckled. "Do you still want to know my 'plans'?" he asked teasingly.  
Kiku scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning over so his back was facing the pirate. He jolted when he felt the other man's arms wrap around him. "You said cruelty is a mask. How much do you believe in that?" the Brit asked.  
Kiku was silent as he stared at the wall in front of him. He wasn't sure how to answer Arthur's question and he tried to sift through his still hazy mind to find what he wanted to say.  
"I believe in it quite a bit," Kiku said. "Enough to where it'll stop being a mask at a certain extent." Kiku grew silent as he waited for Arthur's response.  
When he didn't get an answer, he turned his head to look at the pirate. "Arthur..?" he questioned quietly. He sighed and smiled a little when he saw the Brit fast asleep. Kiku turned his head to face the wall once again, drawing in a deep breath.  
He had just had sex, for the very first time, with a wanted nation who he was supposed to be interrogating. A lump grew in Kiku's throat and tears lined his bottom lids. He turned his face into the pillow, trying to get rid of the fact he felt safe in Arthur's arms.  
 _Kiku, you've lost your mask... but it seems so has Arthur..._  
 ****  
When Kiku awoke, he was still on his side with Arthur's arms wrapped around him. He could feel his hips aching and his whole body felt sore and stiff. He groaned and buried his face into the pillow under him.  
He listened to the breathing of the pirate next to him, feeling the rise and fall of Arthur's chest against his back. Kiku's bared lower body was pressed against Arthur's and their legs were tangled. Kiku knew if he still didn't have his shirt on, his bare skin would be against Arthur's naked chest. Kiku hesitantly and cautiously sat up, causing the pirate next to him to groan and roll over.  
Kiku released a breath He hadn't realized he was holding and glanced at Arthur's face. Memories of the night before flooded into Kiku's mind, which sent a shiver down Kiku's spine. He quickly averted his gaze and stood up, inhaling sharply at the soreness in his lower body.  
That's when the ship lurched, sending Kiku to his knees as Arthur jolted awake, sitting upright. Kiku muttered something in Japanese and quickly grabbed his clothes, getting dressed with a practiced efficiency. He grabbed Arthur's hand and tied it to the headboard.  
"Stay here," the Japanese ordered before rushing out the cabin, leaving Arthur alone.  
Arthur was disoriented and confused and he could faintly hear the sound of canon fire. He yanked on his restraint, hissing as the rope burnt his wrist.  
The ship lurched again and Arthur would've been thrown off the bed if it wasn't for the fact he was tied to it. He cursed as a sharp pain ran across his shoulder, his heart pounding against his chest.  
He heard screams. Gunshots. Canon fire. It was another bloody fight, probably a pirate coming to raid Kiku's ship. Arthur was immobilized and was at the mercy to anyone who walked into that door.  
 _No... I'm not letting someone else take me._  
He yanked on his restraint, ignoring the blinding pain in his shoulder and the burning on his wrist. He held his breath as he fought to get free, the canon fire and gunshots ringing in his ears, deafening him with his panicked heartbeat.  
"Goddamn it, Kiku!" Arthur exclaimed in frustration and punched the headboard, his skin splitting and his knuckles cracking. He felt the warmth of his blood run down his fingers as he panted, squeezing his eyes shut from the wave of dizziness that suddenly washed over him.  
The pirate sighed and opened his eyes, glancing at the cabin door. His eyes widened as he saw water seeping in from the crack between the bottom of the door and the cabin floor. It had already covered the entire floor and was steadily rising. Arthur grew even more panicked and cursed under his breath, looking for something, anything to cut that damn rope.  
When Arthur felt the water cascade around his legs, he yanked harder on the rope, his breathing staggered. He screamed Kiku's name, his panicked heart pounding against his rib cage almost painfully. He bowed his head, taking a few deep breaths before yanking roughly on the rope once again. He bit down on his tongue when he felt the rope burn away the first layer of skin on his wrist, the metallic taste of blood immediately filling his mouth.  
"Bloody hell, Kiku Honda, get your arse back in here and fucking help me!" Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing the rope with his other hand. He pulled on it, grinding his teeth as he shoved the thought that Kiku could be off the ship by now away. It was sinking and the island nation could've either been captured or he had abandoned ship.  
Why would he risk going back to save a pirate?  
Arthur felt his breath catch in his throat as the water reached his chest, chilling him to the bone. He stood on the bed and plastered himself against the wall that the headboard rested against, breathing heavily as he dug his nails into his palms.  
Of course. Of course Kiku would leave him there to drown. After the pirate had practically defiled the other man's body, Kiku had to get rid of that fact. What better way to do that then to leave Arthur to drown? Of course, he wouldn't die, but that doesn't mean Arthur wouldn't feel the immense pain.  
He nearly forgot that Kiku was the one who had brought him up there, but that didn't matter. What mattered now was that the water was rising at a deadly rate and Arthur was tied to a headboard, all by himself with no idea as to what had happened or what was still happening. He leaned his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart and his ragged breathing.  
"Well, if this is how I'm going to go out, might as well have a few moments of relaxation," Arthur said sarcastically, yanking on the rope half-heartedly. He sighed and put his unbound hand out, resting it on top of the water, letting his fingers splay out. He let the water lift his hand up, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the water reach his chest again. He took in deep breaths, preparing for when his head went under the water.  
"Fuck you, Japan," he muttered as the water surrounded him, his whole body shaking from the cold ocean that was easily invading the small cabin.  
Arthur struggled to keep his head above the water by the time the level had reached his chin. He tilted his head back and gasped for air, trying desperately to prepare himself to lose oxygen. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled on his restraint, placing his other hand on the low ceiling above him. His panicked heart was pounding against his ribs, sending a series of sharp pain to run across his bones.  
When the water reached his nose, he tilted his head back even more and let out a scream that was soon enveloped by the water, cutting off his flow of oxygen. Arthur turned and struggled with the rope some more, holding his breath as best he could. He couldn't tell if he was crying, but he felt as if he was.  
He pulled on the rope and clawed at it desperately as his lungs started burning. They screamed for air as water flooded into Arthur's nose, causing him to cough. Water filled his mouth and down his throat, his struggle growing weak as his need for oxygen overtook him. He tried to scream again, but no sound came out as he felt his vision dim. He pounded against the rope with his fist, his nose, throat, and lungs on fire from the sea water invading him.  
Arthur gave up as he felt himself close to passing out and rested his forehead against the wall. He tried to close his mouth, but he was too weak.  
The last thing he noticed was the cold chill around him before everything turned to black.


	4. Of Emeralds and Amber

_Tell me: who decides who should live or die?_

Kiku whimpered and fell to the sand, breathing heavily as the soaked cloth fell from in between his fingers. He pushed himself up on shaky arms after catching his breath and crawled over to the man lying unconscious next to him, ignoring the blood that ran down his side and mixed with the salt water that drenched his body.

Brushing the wet hair out of his eyes, he pinched the man's nose before leaning down. He pressed his lips against the other's and blew carbon dioxide into the man's mouth. Out of his peripherals, he saw his chest rise with the forced intake of air.

Kiku pulled away and placed his hands on the man's chest. He drew in a deep breath and pressed down harshly, wincing at the slight crack of his ribs. He continued his chest compressions before blowing more air into the other's mouth. He repeated the process multiple times, his efforts never granted with a single response besides the occasional sound of cracking ribs.

Growling in frustration, he slammed his fist onto the chest.

Emerald green eyes snapped open and he immediately rolled over, coughing out water onto the sand. His body wracked violently and his throat burned from the salt water that he heaved out. Tears started gathering in his eyes as some of the water went to his nose, causing him to cough and sputter and gasp even more.

Finally, his coughing seized and he bowed his head, breathing heavily as he swallowed painfully. His nostrils and his throat were on fire, and his chest ached as if it were bruised. He lifted his head and found Kiku walking away, a hand on his side.

Arthur gathered himself onto his feet and rushed after the Japanese, stumbling on his shaky legs that were threatening to give out at any moment. "W-wait!" he cried out.

Kiku turned deadly amber eyes onto the pirate, his face twisted into anger. "What?" he snapped.

Arthur furrowed his brow. "Where are you going?"

"To look for shelter," Kiku said simply before walking away again, slipping off the soaked jacket of his military suit. He tossed it on the sand, wincing at the sharp pain in his side.

"What happened?" Arthur questioned, his throat sounding hoarse and feeling like it had gravel in it as he spoke.

"What do you think happened?" Kiku snapped, not looking back at the Brit who followed him.

Arthur frowned. "I nearly drowned because you decided to tie me to a bloody bed. The least you can do is tell me what the hell happened," he said sternly, his green eyes staying on Kiku's frame.

Kiku sighed and turned around, nearly causing Arthur to bump into him. "You see that?" he asked, pointing at a large gathering of darkened rain clouds. Arthur glanced at it. "That means it's going to rain and I don't fancy getting caught in the rain. After we find shelter, I'll explain."

Arthur nodded, observing the clouds as he saw a few flashes of lightning in the distance. He turned back to Kiku, who was already walking once again. Arthur quickly scrambled up to Kiku, rubbing his aching chest. He coughed a little and brushed the wet hair out of his face as he trailed behind the Japanese silently, his body shaking from how weak he felt and the chill that clung to his skin.

Kiku was lost in his own thoughts, chewing on his lip as he pulled his katana out and cut away a barrier of foliage. The blade hit something solid, scraping along the surface and causing a tiny spark to light up his irises. He brushed away the remaining vines and leaves, finding a stone wall. He trailed his hand along it until he found an opening, peering into the cave.

"This will do," Kiku muttered before stepping inside, shivering a little at the cold and damp air gathered inside the stone cave.

Arthur followed and frowned. "It's kind of cold in here," he murmured as he trailed his hands along the stone wall, wrinkling his nose. It was soaked with water, probably from previous storms and the foliage that was gathered around it.

"We'll find a better one tomorrow, but this is all we've got," Kiku murmured, his voice strained as he sat down in the sand, panting quietly. In the dim light, he pulled his hand back and swallowed as he could just barely make out the red substance decorating his palm and fingers.

"Perhaps a fire will make it somewhat better," Arthur muttered as he sat down as well, grateful the ground wasn't as wet as the wall.

"You want to go gather firewood and start one, be my guest," Kiku said quietly as he leaned his head against the cave wall, covering his side again. His breathing was shallow and quick, his vision dimming every now and then.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to rid the feeling of sandpaper from his eyelids. "I'd like an explanation," he said, glancing at Kiku's outline in the near darkness.

Kiku shifted before clearing his throat so Arthur wouldn't detect the pain in his voice. "My ship was attacked. By who, I don't know, but they nearly destroyed my entire fleet. Only a few of the ships managed to escape and who knows if any of them are aware that I made it off the ship," he muttered, closing his tired eyes.

"Lovely," Arthur muttered, rubbing his face. "So we're stranded here until someone is willing enough to search every island?"

"No. Someone will probably circle around to the last spot my ship was seen and search the three islands around it. But who knows how long that'll take."

Arthur sighed and stood up, rolling his shoulders. "I'll go and gather firewood, then," he said, placing his hand onto the wall and making his way towards the opening.

Kiku swallowed and counted to ten in his head after he saw Arthur's figure disappear and hesitantly lifted his shirt up. He bit his lip, holding back a quiet whimper as the fabric stuck to the blood staining his skin and the open flesh that oozed with the red substance. He blinked away the blurriness in his vision as he managed to get the shirt up far enough for him to see the large gash on his side. He drew in a shaky breath before gingerly touching the edges of the wound.

He gasped as a searing pain ran through his side, tears lining his bottom lids. He breathed out a curse in Japanese before settling against the cave wall. He closed his eyes and struggled to take steady breaths, his heart pounding almost painfully. He shifted in discomfort and felt his body shake slightly.

Why hasn't it healed? It's been at least an hour after the ship wreck. It should be healed by now.

Kiku's thoughts drove him into a panicked state. He worried what was happening to his country if his wound was still open. He was concerned for his people. And he had no way to get back to them, stranded on this damn island until someone found him. He opened his eyes halfway and glanced at the cave opening, considering just getting up and setting up a signal, almost forgetting about the storm that was closing in on the two nations.

The Japanese placed a hand on the smooth wall behind him, shakily getting on his feet and grunting in pain. He gripped his side, blood seeping out from the fabric of his shirt and onto his fingers, staining his skin. He panted as he slowly walked out of the cave, his vision dimming every now and then. He had lost a lot of blood, causing him to limp with pain.

The scent of rain plagued the island and the ominous rain cloud seemed to get closer. Kiku glanced around the empty space, searching for Arthur. The pirate was nowhere in sight and the Japanese was regretting his decision in standing.

"Arthur!" Kiku called weakly, his voice only carrying a few feet from him before dying. He walked a few steps before falling to his knees in the sand, breathing heavily as he placed both hands on his wound. He bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut, blood steadily pooling onto his hand and seeping through the cracks of his fingers. His body shook lightly and he was slowly losing his will to keep his consciousness. He opened his eyes halfway and drew in a shaky breath. "Arthur..." he tried calling out again, but his voice was quiet and weak, seemingly far away to his own ears. He saw the familiar face of the Brit and reached out, mouthing his name before falling to the sand, slipping unconscious as his life blood pooled out onto the white sand around him.

Arthur sat back inside the cave, gazing out of the opening as thick and heavy rain drops pounded onto the island. It was the only sound that could be heard except for the steady dripping in the back of the stone shelter, almost like that of a sink that hadn't been turned off all the way. The Brit slowly brought his eyes down to the head resting on his lap, sighing softly. He brushed some of the hair away from the man's forehead. He glanced at the white shirt Arthur had used as a bandaged that was wrapped around the man's stomach, the blood visible on the fabric.

Arthur rested his head against the stone wall and closed his eyes, letting the sound of falling water fill his ears. One of his hands lazily played with the tangled black hair while the other softly rested on the man's chest, the faint pounding of his heart and the almost non-existent rise and fall of his chest easily noted with Arthur's palm.

Kiku lie still, like the dead would lay inside their coffins buried under the ground. He didn't react to the fingers combing through his hair, nor did he respond to when the soft touch of lips met his own. Arthur sighed again and traced Kiku's bottom lip with his thumb. He stared at the sleeping face, conflicting emotions swirling inside him.

"Why did you save me?" he whispered, desperately wanting to know the answer. But he knew, with Kiku's unresponsive state, that he wasn't going to get an answer.

If Kiku hated him so much, he could've left Arthur to drown in that sinking ship, never to be seen again and no one would have to fear him. Yes, the nation would've been reborn, but it would've taken years before the others would have to worry about Arthur again.

So why didn't Kiku do as such?

More importantly... Why did Arthur repay the other by fixing the open wound as best as he could?

Arthur scoffed and chewed his lip. There was a sense of attachment for the island nation, even though Arthur resented what Kiku had done. Despite the fact Arthur had hated the man at first sight, he still had the confusing admiration deep within him. Somehow, the admiration was starting to overcome the hatred, and Arthur didn't know how or why.

Was it because the man saved the pirate's life? Arthur's captor, the one who had chained him to a wall and slaughtered his crew, saving his life? It was something almost out of a story: the wanted criminal who was given a second chance by his own captor. It was unbelievable and Arthur didn't understand why he was saved.

Sighing, the Brit ran a hand through his own dirty and tangled hair. His stomach felt hollow from the lack of food and his mouth was dry, his lips already starting to crack from the humidity and need for water. Arthur turned his attention back to the rain falling, his emerald eyes reflecting a streak of lighting that cracked the sky. A low rumble of thunder echoed along the island, birds in the distance crying out at the sound. The rain fell harder as the wind blew harshly, the leaves on the palm trees billowing in a mad dance as they struggled to remain on their branches.

Arthur closed his eyes, trying to drone out the rain. He needed sleep and there wasn't anything he could do outside of the cave; not with the weather like this. Besides, he wasn't going to do anything unless he knew Kiku was okay. He had to know that the two were getting off the island alive. Why, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to have either of them die because of a bloody ship wreck.

Arthur slowly drifted off into a light sleep, his hand seizing its movement in Kiku's hair.

Immediately after, Kiku stirred and groaned softly. He hesitantly blinked his eyes open and froze as he was greeted with the sight of Arthur sleeping against the stone wall. Kiku furrowed his brow and glanced down, seeing the hand on his bare chest. His eyes widened as he tried to sit up quickly, hissing lightly as the movement sent a sharp pain down his hip. He felt something tied around his waist and he peered over Arthur's hand, finding his missing shirt wrapped tightly around him. A stain of red was evident on the white cloth, but the pressure had somehow stopped the bleeding.

Kiku glanced back up at Arthur, his brows still knit together. He... saved me?

Kiku reached up with a hesitant and shaky hand, cupping Arthur's cold cheek. His thumb traced the curve of the Brit's cheekbone, a light smile ghosting over Kiku's face. "Arigato," he whispered. Using his other hand, he intertwined his fingers with the hand on his chest, keeping his eyes locked on Arthur.

For the first time, Kiku realized Arthur wasn't some egotistical pirate who was too cocky and arrogant for his own good. No, the man had a heart. Though it was surrounded by a wall of steel, it was there. Why else would Arthur help Kiku, his captor?

Kiku chuckled dryly. He figured Arthur had thought the same thing when Kiku dragged the nearly drowned pirate onto shore and revived him. Perhaps Arthur only saved Kiku as repayment?

Kiku shook his head. Since when did pirates repay their debts? Kiku clicked his tongue.

"You're incredibly confusing, you know?" he whispered, the light smile remaining on his lips.

Arthur furrowed his brow before opening his eyes. Blinking in confusion, he glanced down at Kiku, who yelped quietly and dropped the hand on Arthur's cheek to his side. Arthur smiled. "You're awake," he said hoarsely, the need for water evident in his voice.

Kiku's cheeks turned a light red from being caught, but he smiled back and nodded. "Uh, thank you for... helping," he said softly.

Arthur chuckled a little. "You gave me quite a scare when you passed out on the ground like that," he said, observing their intertwined hands with a questioning look.

Kiku blew out a long breath. "I apologize. I didn't think my wound was that bad," he said, blushing even more as he tried to pull his hand away from Arthur's.

Arthur immediately held onto Kiku's hand. "It's fine. I could've helped earlier if you had told me."

Kiku shrugged. "I am not used to having help," he answered quietly, chewing the inside of his cheek as Arthur's thumb ran along his knuckles.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, bringing his eyes back to Kiku's amber gaze.

"Hungry."

Arthur chuckled. "That makes two of us. Sadly, we're going to have to wait until this storm dies down."

Kiku sighed. "Very well," he muttered, using his free hand to rub some sand stuck to the side of his face.

Arthur smiled, but said nothing as he kept his eyes on Kiku's, who did the same.

"You have very pretty eyes," Kiku whispered, noticing he had said the words aloud.

Arthur's smile brightened. "As do you," he responded in the same quiet tone, tilting his head to the side.

Kiku held his breath and reached up with his free arm, looping it around Arthur's neck and tangling his fingers lightly in the golden hair on the back of Arthur's hair. Barely recognizing what he was doing, he started pulling the pirate's head down, amber never leaving emerald. Kiku's lips parted right before Arthur's met his, and his eyes closed. They locked themselves in a gentle kiss, neither of them moving except for their lips. Arthur's breath kept hitching in his throat and Kiku struggled to breathe properly.

This kiss was different than any of the other's they had shared the night before. Arthur's part was filled with the concern and worry for the other while Kiku kissed with a gratefulness of his life being saved. Kiku hardly registered the tears gathering under his closed eyelids and didn't bother to open them when they broke away for air. Arthur's lips hovered over Kiku's, causing another smile to grow on the Japanese's face.

"Thank you for saving me... Arthur," Kiku whispered, shivering lightly when his lips brushed Arthur's.

"Thank you as well, Kiku," Arthur whispered back, his heart pounding in his ears. He smiled, his eyes still closed.

"You're not just an arrogant and crude pirate, huh?"

Arthur opened his eyes and met Kiku's gaze. He slowly shook his head. "Looks like you've figured it out," he said.

Kiku nodded. "You still have feelings... You just hide them behind this impregnable wall," he whispered, cupping Arthur's cheek again.

Arthur tilted his head into Kiku's hand and chuckled weakly. "Feelings don't get me the things I want."

"Well, Arthur," Kiku started with a glitter in his amber eyes. "That all depends on what it is you want."


	5. Is This Love?

_'Cause it feels so frightening. My chest starts tightening; hits me like a bolt of lightening. Oh, I've tried, I can't fight it off. I've started shaking with every move I'm making and every breath I'm taking. Now I'm breaking down in your arms._

 _\- Of Rust & Bone_

Kiku drew in a deep breath before untying the shirt around his waist, shifting uncomfortably as the cold air automatically caused the wound to sting. He dropped the soiled garment on the sand before bending down, cupping his hand and scooping up some of the ocean's salty water. Chewing his lip, he brought his hand to his side and slowly and carefully poured the water onto his wound.

Searing pain ran through Kiku's body, causing his vision to dance with black specs. He curled his toes and whimpered quietly, tears stinging his eyes as he quickly poured the remaining water onto the gash.

Panting, Kiku fell back against a rock, his face pale and his body shaking slightly. Fresh blood ran down his hip from the salt water added to his open flesh, nausea churning in his empty stomach. He ran a hand through his hair, forcing his ragged breathing and erotic heartbeat to return to normal.

Kiku swallowed the rising bile before craning his neck to glance around him. Broken branches and ripped leaves littered the beach from the storm. An animal wasn't in sight and everything was still, a single breeze not even passing over the seemingly barren island. His eyes scanned every inch he could see without turning his body, searching for the familiar colour of golden hair.

His heart kicked up a beat as he saw Arthur emerge from a thick gathering of trees, arms full of various fruits such as bananas, mangos, and coconuts. The Brit smiled at Kiku as he made his way to the Japanese.

"You found food, I see," Kiku said with a light chuckle as Arthur dropped the fruit onto the rock.

"It'll tie us over until we can get our hands on some meat," Arthur responded, sitting next to Kiku. "Are you alright? You look pale," he said after studying the other nation for a few seconds.

"Ah, I'm fine," Kiku responded, giving Arthur a reassuring grin. "Better now that I'm not alone," he teased and bumped his shoulder against Arthur's.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but a smile was clearly tugging at the corner of his lips. "Right. You didn't want to be near me just a few days ago."

Kiku crooked up an eyebrow. "Yes, but you didn't save me a few days ago, now did you?" He asked with a tilt of his head, smirking at Arthur.

Arthur scoffed. "Is that the only reason you're comfortable with being around me?" He asked as he reached for Kiku's katana to start cutting the fruit.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kiku said with a coy shrug.

Arthur clicked his tongue and reached over to pinch Kiku's cheek. "You're simply infuriating, you know that?"

Kiku pushed Arthur's hand away and reached for a slice of a mango. "Let's not talk about ourselves, now," he teased before taking a small bite from the fruit.

Arthur scoffed and grabbed a piece for himself, sitting on the sand next to the rock. His green eyes scanned the horizon in front of him, each movement catching his attention. Whether it was a wave washing onto shore or a seagull flying in the distance, he would glance at it until something else stirred.

Kiku, instead, glanced down at his still open wound. He swallowed the fruit down his dry and sore throat, licking his lips afterwards. With hesitation, he lightly touched the skin that was still intact right above the gash. He winced as he felt it could possibly be bruised, but the surface of his flesh wasn't discoloured; simply incredibly sensitive.

Arthur glanced at Kiku. "Care to go exploring for a better shelter?" he asked softly, knitting his brows together as he traced the edges of the wound with his eyes.

Kiku nodded and stood up, his knees shaking before giving out. He nearly fell if it weren't for the strong arms that were suddenly yet carefully wrapped around him, as if he were a porcelain doll threatening to crash onto a hard wood floor. Kiku gazed up at the green eyes which looked back with concern deep in those beautiful and vibrant irises.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked in a soft voice, not daring to let go of the other.

Slowly, Kiku nodded. " _Arigato_ ," he whispered, trying to gather his feet under him and keep himself upright.

Arthur bit his lip before kissing Kiku's forehead. "I'm carrying you," he mumbled against the other's skin, his lips brushing against it in a way that had Kiku shivering from the touch.

"You're not carrying me," Kiku responded.

Arthur pulled away from Kiku's head and raised an eyebrow. "Like you can stop me," he muttered.

Kiku rolled his eyes. "You are not carryi-"

His voice was replaced with a short yelp as Arthur scooped him into his arms bridal style. The pirate sent Kiku a smirk as he started walking.

"Damn it, Arthur, put me down!" Kiku exclaimed and smacked his hands against the Brit's chest, only causing Arthur to laugh.

"Not a chance. Walking around isn't going to help your wound heal," Arthur said, his feet struggling to find support in the soft sand as he carried Kiku.

Kiku sighed and crossed his arms, pouting like a child who was put in time out. "You're going to fall and drop me," he muttered.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh, have some faith, love," he said softly.

Kiku rolled his eyes and stared in front of him as he rested his head against Arthur's chest, the hammering heart's beating echoing in his ear. Slowly, Kiku brought his eyes up to Arthur's face and had to bite the inside of his cheek.

He had known Arthur was incredibly handsome. Those stunning green eyes and perfectly structured face gave it away. But now, he was simply breath taking. His pale skin, almost like a cream colour, was flushed on the cheeks and spotted with dirt. He was visibly chewing on his wonderfully shaped lips as his emerald green eyes danced over the island. His tousled blond hair decorated his face, giving him a boy-like appearance that was almost too cute.

Arthur felt Kiku's eyes on him and he glanced down at the other. "What are you looking at?" he asked quietly.

Kiku blushed, but did not avert his eyes. "You," he whispered.

Arthur's own cheeks heated up with the way Kiku's eyes stared back at him. They had given up on being dark and emotionless. Embedded in those irises was a glint that sent his heart into a whirlwind.

"You're very beautiful, Asa-san," Kiku continued, reaching up with one hand to touch Arthur's cheek.

The contact made Arthur's step waver and his footing in the loose sand was weak, causing him to stumble before going down. Kiku yelped as Arthur cursed, but the Brit quickly rolled onto his back before he fell to the ground with Kiku on his chest.

Kiku laughed a little as he lifted his head. "What did I tell you?" he asked.

Arthur scoffed. "It was your fault," he mumbled.

Kiku smiled brightly and cupped Arthur's cheek, his thumb brushing the other's bottom lip. "Oh, was it now?" he asked in a soft voice, his smile turning into a mischievous grin.

Arthur swallowed nervously. "Y-yes," he whispered.

Kiku chucked and brought his lips only centimeters away from Arthur's. "Then allow me to make it up to you," he whispered back, his lips brushing against the Brit's.

Arthur's breath lodged in his throat and he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted with Kiku kissing him. His heart pounded in his chest, echoing in his ears. Those soft lips sent his body into a frenzy, unable to stop himself from kissing Kiku back with a subtle desire.

A soft noise of surprise left Kiku's throat, causing Arthur to groan quietly. Kiku ran his hands up Arthur's chest, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Arthur curled his fingers loosely into Kiku's hair, the kiss slowly filling with more lust and desire. Arthur's body shivered as he felt Kiku's lips part and the other's teeth lightly nick his bottom lip. Arthur's own lips parted and he moaned softly as Kiku started sucking on his bottom lip, his body heating up with the subtle pleasure.

Kiku chuckled and broke the kiss, staring up at Arthur with half-lidded eyes that were glazed over with lust. "You're so beautiful, Asa-san," he whispered, brushing dirt and sand off of the other's skin.

Arthur smiled and tucked some hair away from Kiku's face, biting the inside of his cheek. "I wasn't expecting that, honestly," he said softly, tracing Kiku's bottom lip with his thumb.

Kiku chuckled. "Good," he whispered. "You know, I'd never think I'd want to kiss you as badly as I do now."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "That makes two of us," he teased lightly, sitting up with Kiku in his lap.

Kiku smiled brightly and kissed Arthur's forehead. "You're a sweet man behind that cocky pirate facade."

"Facade? Who said it was a facade?!" Arthur asked, obviously sounding offended.

Kiku tilted his head back and laughed. "Oh, relax! That's a good thing!"

Arthur frowned and rolled his eyes. "Are you done with making me fall and kissing me?" he teased again, his arms wrapped loosely around Kiku's waist.

Kiku pursed his lips as if he were actually thinking about the question before nodding. "Unless you want me to do it again," He teased back.

"Let's find shelter first and then you can kiss me all you like," Arthur said with a soft chuckle.

"As you wish, Asa-san," Kiku said. "But you're going to regret giving me the opportunity."

Night had fallen over the island.

Arthur and Kiku had found another cave, though this one was farther from the beach and much more dry than the first. Kiku, being wounded, had fallen asleep some time ago with his head in Arthur's lap and his face nuzzled into the pirate's stomach, much like the night before.

Arthur sighed, his fingers absent-mindedly twirling the dark hair that was splayed across his legs. His eyes were half closed and he stared at the cave opening with a mask full of unreadable lines. He was concerned for Kiku and why, he didn't know. Before Kiku's ship had sunk, he resented the other island nation and wanted to bash that clean and emotionless face into the nearest wall.

Now, he was terrified. No one had risked themself to save Arthur, not even his own brothers. It was... an odd feeling to know someone went out of their way to rescue him, the Black Sheep of Europe who couldn't fit in with any of the other nations.

His green irises fell upon Kiku's sleeping face and he smiled softly. Kiku's approach towards him seemed to have changed as well. After all, Kiku openly kissed him...

Arthur's lips tingled from the memory of being kissed, as if he were reliving the moment all over again. He sighed again and leaned his head against the wall, snaking out his tongue to moisten his mouth.

Everything was silent aside from the quiet breathing from Kiku and the occasional rustle of leaves from the wind. Arthur's eyes began to feel heavy, and he yawned quietly. He desired the sweet embrace of sleep, but with Kiku wounded and no knowledge of what lay on the island, resting was just as dangerous as remaining alert and awake.

A complex war started waging in the pirate's weary mind. He was supposed to hate Kiku, the representation of Japan. He wasn't supposed to feel close to him, to someone he barely knew. So how was it that the hatred Arthur had felt prior to the shipwreck had completely dissipated into...

Love?

Arthur shook his head. No, that couldn't be right. How could you love someone you once hated and better yet, how could you love someone you knew nothing about?

Nothing made sense and Arthur hated the humane emotions in him; he was practically immortal! A nation! A country! How could he be feeling such complicated and ridiculous things such as hatred and love and care and fear? Surely it was a damn curse and whoever had put it on him was pointing and laughing.

Arthur sighed and reached up, rubbing his face. "Now you're just being stupid from the lack of sleep... There is no curse," he muttered, which was only rewarded with a quiet rustle of leaves and Kiku stirring in his sleep.

Arthur brought his eyes back to Kiku's face. Wasn't it worse that he felt a caring for another man? That itself was scandal. He had already had sex with Kiku, which was risking a lot, and now care was growing inside of him. But this man... had saved him. Arthur brushed a strand of black hair away from Kiku's face as a strained smile appeared on his lips. He leaned down until his forehead was touching the sleeping nation's.

"What have you gotten me into, Kiku Honda?" he asked softly, his eyes falling closed.

"You tell me, Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur jolted as his eyes snapped open. He lifted his head, blushing at being caught talking to himself. A small smirk was evident on Kiku's face and he clearly found the situation amusing. Arthur frowned.

"Don't look at me like that. I've heard you rambling to yourself this whole time," Kiku said.

Arthur froze. Had he been rambling? And what did he say?

Kiku smiled and reached up to cup Arthur's cheek. "I think, if you just relaxed and didn't think so much, the right answer would come to you."

Arthur's frown deepened. "Meaning?" he asked in a clipped voice.

Kiku chuckled softly. "Meaning you'd know what you wanted if you didn't think about the consequences of it, or if you didn't worry about it being accepted." Kiku remembered their conversation the night before and how he had told Arthur that emotions do help getting certain things. The Japanese was curious: what exactly did Arthur want?

Arthur scoffed and glanced away. "Well, what do you want?"

Kiku brought his eyes to the ceiling of the stone cave. "I was... harsh to you, Arthur," he began, avoiding the question. "I captured you and hurt you without any real reason other than you were a threat." He drew in a deep breath. "But, you've had multiple chances to run, or even kill me. And you didn't. Then you helped me when I collapsed in the sand." Kiku slid his gaze over to Arthur, whose green eyes had found his brown ones. "I'd like to get to know you, Arthur. You have a bigger heart than you realize, and... I wouldn't mind being yours."

Arthur bit his lip and swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking. "Bold words to say to a pirate," he said simply.

"You're more than a pirate, Arthur. You're more than a nation, too. You have feelings and desires, just as I do. So tell me: what do you want?"

Arthur drew in a sharp breath. "I... don't know," he whispered.

Kiku smiled softly. "You will," he whispered back. "What do you feel when you look at me?"

Arthur stared at Kiku for a few seconds, maybe even a few minutes - time seemed to have blurred together. Without thinking about his words, without thinking about what he felt, Arthur said, "I care if you live or die. I lost the hatred I once had for you and... I wouldn't mind taking risks for you."

Kiku smiled and placed his hand on the back of Arthur's head, pulling the pirate's face down for a quick kiss. "I know it doesn't make sense; I hardly understand it myself. But there's more to us than just Japan and Britain. We're Arthur and Kiku and falling in love is okay," he whispered.

"Who... Who said anything about falling in love?" Arthur asked, the clear fear showing in his question.

Kiku chuckled. "What do you think those feelings are, Igirisu?"

Arthur blushed a little. "But... my brothers always said I would know when I started falling in love," he said.

"Some do. But usually it's complicated, complex, maddening. Quite like what we're experiencing," Kiku said.

Arthur blew out a breath. "We shouldn't have the ability to feel things such as this..."

"It's a blessing as much as it is a curse. But how else would we be connected to our citizens if we couldn't empathize with what they feel?" Kiku asked.

"So that's all our emotions are? To connect us to our citizens?"

"To give us humanity," Kiku corrected.

Arthur shook his head and rubbed his face. "I-"

"Arthur," Kiku interrupted. "I know it's frightening, but just know that I'm here to help in any way I can. As long as you'll have me, I'll be yours."

Arthur felt tears line his eyes and he brought his forehead back to meet Kiku's. "You offer a lot to someone you know little of," he whispered.

Kiku chuckled. "I'm aware of what I'm giving. But what's a pirate without his treasure?"


End file.
